If it's meant to be
by ThisIsTorture
Summary: Stiles and Derek our about to have a baby, and with Stiles magical powers and Derek's wolf transformation there are more enemies than friends in Beacon hills.
1. Shock

"I'm pregnant."

The tension in the room thickened.

Stiles looked up from his hands at looked at Derek sitting over on the cracked seat, his face stoned and emotionless.

Stiles just sat there staring at his face, he looked exactly like him when he found out. Stiles had freaked out, when he first having suspicions he started throwing up, then the weight gain, then the obvious his magic flared up in his stomach and sent a projection into his head a picture of the baby.

Stiles was so shocked and had went too the store to get a test, turned out it was positive and Stiles did not faint. He didn't.

He did. I mean come on, It was a shock. He was a gay magi that was pregnant with a magical wolf baby, it's going to cause problems.

Stiles snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the door closing. Stiles ran out of the room, too see Derek about too head out of the door.

"Derek!" Shocked, Stiles ran down the stairs and out the door. It was raining but he didn't care. Where was Derek going?

"Derek!" Stiles shouted, he saw Derek walking away from the house. Running, Stiles grabbed by the arm.

"Derek, where are you going?"

Silence.

"Derek, I know it's alot to take in, but we can work it out like we always do, together."

More silence. Stiles couldn't stick the silence, it was deafening. He was scared, why wasn't Derek saying anything? A single tear slid down Stile's cheek.

"Derek, please say something." He pleaded.

Turning slowly, Derek faced Stiles. His face still emotionless.

"I don't deserve you, I don't deserve this." He shock his head, ripped his arm from Stiles prying hands, changed into his wolf form and ran off into the woods, howling on the way.

Stiles stood there and looked at the woods were Derek had just ran into. He couldn't keep it in and broke down on the ground. How could Derek say he didn't deserve a family, he deserves to be loved. No matter what Stiles will always love Derek, but what if he doesn't want the baby. Will Derek leave? Or will Stiles have too.

Stiles looked down at his slowly showing bump.

Looking back up at the sky, tears sliding down and letting the rain soak away his worries, just for a while.


	2. Morning

"Stiles.." Who was saying that?

"Stiles." Where was that voice coming from?

"Stiles wake up!" Scott shouted looking at his friend curled up on the damp ragged floor.

"Derek?" Stiles whimpered.

"No Stiles, it's Scott. What are you doing out in the rain?" said Scott while he hoisted Stiles up by the arm.

"Nothing.. it's nothing." Stiles slowly stalked away, rubbing his eyes tiredly and stalking into the house.

Scott just stood and looked at his best friend.

"Stiles what's the matter?" Following Stiles into the house.

"I need some coffee." Stiles said.

"Stiles, what's wrong!" Shouted Scott.

Stiles slowly set down the kettle and turned too look at him.

"Do you want too know what's wrong Scott, huh! I am a pregnant fucking magician.. magi.. I don't even know yet, my alpha werewolf of a boyfriend has left me and said he doesn't deserve too have a family with me, i have been sleeping in the rain all night and i am so cold and just want a cup of fucking coffee! Is that enough for you!" Stiles panted.

He just looked at Stiles, shocked. Mouth opening and closing again in complete and utter awe.

Stiles just waited for an answer, something a statement, just something better than I don't deserve this, anything at all. He sighed and went over to pour his coffee, he set down the kettle and was about too take a sip.

"Don't." Scott said with an alarmed face.

"Don't what?" Stiles asked.

"Don't drink the coffee, it's bad for the baby." Scott stammered.

Stiles opened his mouth, and looked down at his black dark coffee, staring back at him swirling round the cup. Setting down the cup, he leant against the counter and put his head solidly against his hands.

"What am I going to do Scott?" Stiles said, tears slowly making there way out of his eyes.

He immediately reacted and comforted his best friend.

"It'll be okay Stiles, I'll always be here for you." Consolidating his friend, and held him while he silently cried.

"Where is he Scott... I need him. He just left, when I need him the most right now, I am so fucking scared you have no idea." Catching his breath, trying too stop the tears.

"I'll call the pack, and we'll try to find him. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" Stated to him.

"Yeah" Sniff. "Okay."

Scott moved over too the door, and looked back at his friend. On the edge of broken, he sighed and felt angry. When he found Derek he would give him a piece of his mind.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks by the way, I needed that." Lifting up his head and giving his friend a smile.

"No problem Stiles, and we will find him. And it'll all be okay." Scott smiled, closing the door.

Stiles didn't know what too do with himself. He didn't want to read, go on the computer, watch TV. He didn't want too do anything really, except to lie beside Derek. Which he couldn't right now. And has now made himself depressed thinking about it. Great.

What was he going to do?

His mind went blank, then a image came into his head, like a projection sent too his brain a distant memory. A little girl running round a forest towards a turned background figure.

"Stiles! Stiles! look what i found!" Shouted a little girl running up too him.

He looked at the girl and smiled. Took the flower out of her hand and smelt it.

"Sweetie, that is the most bloomed flower I have ever seen. Thanks baby." Leaning down to kiss her head.

"You're welcome stiles" she smiled and jogged away.

Stiles looked at the scene going on in front of him, was this him in the future? Or was this his idea of a happy life?

*Beep beep*

He awoke from his mind slumber, and looked at his phone on the counter.

Derek.

He moved too the phone quick.

He answered, but no words came out of his mouth. He had so much too say, are you coming home? Are you okay? Do you want this baby?

"Stiles?" Derek asked weakly over the phone.

"Derek."

"Stiles, I-"

"I know Derek, I know just come home please." Stiles cried over the phone, tears now forming a slowly falling waterfall down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, don't cry please." He pleaded over the phone.

"Just come home."

"Okay." " I love you."

Stiles didn't know how to answer, he was mad at Derek, but also loved him deeply. But he couldn't say it right now, not after what he's done.

"Come home quick."

End call.

Stiles looked at the screen and sighed, why was this so difficult? A baby was supposed to bring joy to families. But that's not his life. His life is filled with magic filled werewolf babies and constipated Alphas.

But he wouldn't change a thing..

Well maybe Derek's eyebrows.

Because they scare him.

**So yeah guys! This is chapter two, as you can tell this is going to be a long story. But I am super excited too write this! I have so much ideas for this, so hopefully you will all enjoy it! There is going to be alot of angst (If you haven't guessed already) and alot of romance, (Aaaah, Sterek!) so yeah im going to try my best on this story, and yeah stay tuned!**

**Jessie **


	3. Attack

Derek's point of view-

"I love you."

"Come home quick."

How can I apologize for this? I love him so much, but a baby? I don't think I can handle it. The wolf inside me is gleaming with joy that I got it's mate pregnant, but I feel so guilty, and so wrong. He doesn't deserve this, he has dreams. College, university? jobs? How will he do that with a baby.

Derek sighs.

He got off the rugged rock and started to walk home. Walking down the never ending dirt road, Derek stops, turns harshly and looks at the sky.

He listens.

He can smell other wolfs.

His eyes go red.

Stiles point of view-

"Ring ring."

Stiles sighed and moved to get off the crooked old seat.

He reached for the phone. click.

"Derek what is it?" He asked.

"Stiles! Stiles, lock the doors right now. All the windows, even the secret entrance okay! Lock everything and hide somewhere safe!" He screamed down the line.

Stiles blinked, instincts now kicked in. "Derek, what's happened?" He asked, while running around locking all the doors.

"There is a pack of wolfs in town, and they overheard.. I don't know how but they know you're pregnant with the alphas baby and now wants too get power.. which would mean he would have to.."

"Kidnap me.." Stiles stopped for a moment, and tried to breathe.

"O..okay. I've locked all the doors and windows." Looking round the house.

"Right, Stiles. I'm sorry I have to ask you to do this, but I need you to put up a protection spell around the house, it's the only way to protect you and the baby." Derek sighed.

Stiles looked at the plain cupboard, he smiled a bit. This would never happen to anyone sane.

"Aperi pulvinar"

And a box appeared. Lifting it up by the handles, he carried the heavy weighting box onto the bed.

"Nope" He chucked out the different types of magical stuff Deaton had gave him and kept searching.

"Ugh, where is it?" He shouted. Scrambling quick, as he heard noises outside.

Running to the window, he looked out and saw 4 men approaching the house. Shit.

He's going to get a headache doing this.

"Orbis appareant." whispering, as not to be heard. A ring appeared and dropped into his hand. He sighed happily and put it on, feeling the sudden urge of power soar threw him, he felt strong, and confident.

"That's always nice." Stiles thought.

"Coniuratum annulum, qui defenderent nos Nobiscum!" He chanted.

Opening his eyes, he saw the protection shield, the mystic blue light passing over his head to make sure this room and the house, is unreachable to people who would want to harm him.

He smiled. He loved what magic did too him, he should use it more often but he know's its for dire needs and not for some stupid ones like getting him drinks from the kitchen when he's too lazy to.

But it was funny though, seeing Derek drop his work and stand there gaping for 10 minutes.

Good times.

His smile faded. Looking at his stomach and cursing, good thing this room has a bathroom.

Running to the toilet, he threw up the contents of his stomach and cursed the sick feeling in his gut.

Howl.

Derek's home. He smiled. Then groaned as another wave of morning sickness came over him. Wait, it would be afternoon sickness or night sickness.. It just sucks.

Derek had just sent all the wolves running back too there alpha, they were all betas so it wasn't a battle he couldn't handle. He walked into the house, no damage was done. Smiling, knowing that Stiles put up the protection spell. His magic was something special.

Stiles.

Running up the stairs, checking the rooms to find him.

"Stiles!" He shouted.

"In here." Said a tiny voice, no human could hear it, but Derek could and visually relaxed knowing Stiles was okay.

He crossed the hall into the bedroom, into the bathroom.

Looking at the site in front of him, he sat down on the ground and rubbed his back.

"You okay?" He asked, rubbing his back in a back and fourth motion.

"Yeah, just you know... sickness." Sighed Stiles.

Derek looked at the ceiling and sighed. He should just worry about Stiles for the time being, they'll get too that obstacle when it's vital necessary.

"It's okay Stiles, you want some water?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." He sighed.

Derek stood up and walked out the door.

Stiles starred at the contents of his stomach in the toilet, and sat against the wall, put his head back and closed his eyes.

Another mind flash appeared.

"Stiles, common get up. I need you! We all need you! Stiles wake up!" A voice shouted.

He looked over and saw himself lying cold and broken on the ground, focusing on the big blood pouring hole in his stomach.

He saw the pack, all crying. Isaac holding Scott on the ground, while he cried. The rest, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Allison, Boyd and Erica all stood together and watched the ground.

He looked over too the woods and saw Derek running too the other Stiles on the floor.

Skidding on the ground, holding his fallen mate, Derek tears in his eyes howled too the sky.

All the rest of the wolves in the pack joined in, too mourn over the lose of there fallen pack member.

He saw a stone on the ground appear right in front of him,

_**Stiles Stilinski. **_

_August 26th- Febuary 13th_

_1991-2017_

_Beloved Son, and Father._

Looking back up to the full moon, he stood and tried to process what he just saw. He saw his death, and saw how it would happen. But couldn't help but smile and the beloved Father, his baby had survived and so had he. At least it would be a could couple of years.

He hoped

"Stiles." Derek said.

Stiles snapped out of his mind and looked at Derek. He just saw himself die. He's going too die. Shakily hands took the water out of Derek's hands.

"Thanks." He smiled.

Derek fell down to the ground and held Stiles, just holding him.

Stiles couldn't concentrate and just held on tight, he just saw his death It wasen't sinking in too his brain, he couldn't just accept his death in 3 years too come, no he had to do something.

He had to fight back.

**So yeah guys! This is chapter 3, which is way longer than both of the chapters! I had fun writing this chapters I love using big words to describe everything, and I just thought of the idea two minutes before I wrote this so I think it works well (The Seeing his death) So yeah, review and favourite& maybe share with you're friends. Later.**

_**Jessie.**_


	4. Acception

"We have to talk about this." Stiles sighed, looking over at Derek.

Derek stilled.

Stiles turned and craned his head over to look at Derek.

"Derek, seriously.. If I don't give up this baby.. Will you leave me? Will you leave us?" He said, thinking the unbearable thought.

Silence.

Anger.

"You know what Derek!" Screamed Stiles, standing up from their position on the ground.

"I know it is not the right time for a baby, okay! I know, the amount of complete bull shit in this god forsaken town is more than any normal couple with a baby on the way will have to deal with, but you know what. I would never give this baby up, I am technically it's mother. And I had a mother, for a very short time , I know you have you're family thing as well so I am not letting this kid being left without a family, or even killed I will not do it Derek, I won't." Breathing out air that he didn't know he was holding.

Derek just looked up at him, complete shock and surprise.

"Stiles, I-I can't imagine being a good dad, my life is already a big pile of fucked up and I don't want my kid too have the same thing.. It just scares me, it scares me that he will turn out like me." He admitted, tears visible in his eyes.

Now it was Stiles turn to looked shock. He just thought Derek didn't want kids, but now he understands. And woah does he feel like shit.

"Oh Derek." He crouched down, and held his hands.

"I'm scared to, okay? I mean kids.. It's not ideal with a 21 and 27-year-old. But life is full of surprises, and this surprise is the best yet, Okay. You will be a great dad, and we will raise this kid or kids our way, and in no way fucked up." He smiled, rubbing his thumb down his cheek.

"We're going to parents." He smiled.

"Yeah we are." Smile.

They sat there smiling at each other, Derek leaned in and pecked Stiles on the lips.

"I love you, you know that right?" Looking into Stiles eyes.

"I know, and I love you too. So much." He lightly pecked his lips again. Smiling.

The smile faded.

He gets lost in his head.

"Stiles, common we're gonna be late!" Shouted Derek from down the stairs.

Real Stiles looked at the future Stiles skipping down the stairs. Baby bumb very visible.

"Derek, we're not going to be late, you just like to be early and it sucks. Besides.." He swirled his tie round seductively " We could be doing something else right now." He winked.

Rolling his eyes "Stiles, we're going to be late and you're dad scares me and that's saying something." He smiled. Slowly making his way to the bottom of the stairs, and tugged his tie forward.

"Later." He muttered, Leaning forward and putting his lips on his partners.

"Stiles!"

He looked at Derek and shook his head.

"What was that?" Derek looked strangely at Stiles.

"I've had these insights of the future."

Derek looked at him.

"Yeah, I know it's weird." He laughed.

"What other insights have you had?" He asked interested.

Stiles immediately stilled.

Dieing.

Derek, arms.

Blood.

Friends.

Tears.

Death.

"Stiles, what did you see!" Derek said fear in his voice.

"Nothing bad." He fake smiled.

Derek was not convinced.

"It's just..." Stiles think of something.

"I'm going to get fat." He fake pouted.

Derek didn't relax, he just smiled a bit.

"Stiles, you'll live." Derek smiled.

_No. _

_No I won't._

**Hey! So, yeah that was the fourth chapter, I didn't like this one as much, & I know it's short but it's because the next one. Lot of action takes place ,(Big battle,) May split it into two parts though, I don't know yet. We'll review, share. Send me a message if you want! To talk,or problems with the fiction or you know, just to talk! Enjoy!**

**Jessie.**


	5. Not the end!

This is not the end of the story! I have been in hospital all week, and have not had time to write. I am taking time to recover from an accident so I will finish this story if it is the last thing I do! I have been trying to upload but i don't have my computer so yeah.. Sorry!

I love this story so far and want to continue, so give me about 2weeks tops and i'll be back!

Jessie


End file.
